kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.
Rickety Ominous Carrier Krosses Every Trekkable Terrain Readily Applying Immediate Newfangleness The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is Chimney's prized train, and the first model of her ideal "dream train". It is Sector W7's primary mode of transportation, able to drive on land, sky, and space. Nextgen Series In Viridi's Last Stand, Sector W7 was tasked with flying the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. through the front gates of Viridi's factory, in order to let the other operatives get in. Chimney forgot to bring the escape pods, so the sector ended up knocked out upon the collision. In Operation: CLOWN, Sector W7 flies the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to Punk Hazard, and use it to transport the bunch of giant kids Caesar had captured. When the kids go crazy, they cause the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to crash in the Frozen Lands, but Sector W7 escapes via pods. The train is left in ruins until MaKayla King travels back in time, retrieves the train, and flies it back to W7's treehouse. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector W7 flies the train to Amazonia, when Nebula needs Mocha's help. After crashing and repairing it, they have to fly the train to Reepor and rescue the main heroes, and then take them to Coruscant. In Chimney's Friends, when the shrunken Chimney is kidnapped by the Teen Ninjas, Sector W7 has Granny Kokoro fly the train to their rig to rescue her. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sectors W7 and V fly Sugar to the Solana Galaxy on this train. Chimney pilots the vessel during their attack on the Star Train, in which Chimney demonstrates the train's many features. Before she can deal a fatal blow against the train, Sheldon J. Plankton and Mr. Dark shrink the train down to a toy size, causing Chimney to crash it into the cargo hold. Mary finds the train and takes delight in its toy size. Later, while the team is in Mobius Dick's mouth, Aisa and Mary use the shrunken train to clean their toenails and teeth, much to Chimney's anger. The train and Chimney are later mixed into Zach Murphy's blender, then are barfed out of Mason's mouth at normal size. The team uses the train to return to Earth. In the Presidents Saga, Sector W7 flies the train to Arlen, Texas's NFL Stadium. In the Art Saga, Chimney lands the train in the front yard of Mary's mansion in Germany. Battles *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Attack on Teen Ninja rig. *Siege on Star Train. Appearance The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is a large, gray train with a shark's eyes and teeth painted on the front. It has rockets built in the back and lower sides. Abilities The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. can move at whipping fast speeds, and can travel on land, the sky, or space. It can hold multiple passengers due to its length, and has several escape pods in case of emergencies. It also has an autopilot function, and will fly back to its driver when called. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. can shoot lasers that are able to puncture the hulls of enemy ships, especially when the lasers drill in circles. The train contains can array of colorful fireworks that can mesmerize are enshroud enemies in fog. Stories It's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse (Chapter 11) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Sector JP (mentioned) *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *Chimney's Friends *Legend of the Seven Lights **A Mary Time in Foster's (referenced) Trivia *Chimney's fault as a Sector W7 member is being a crazy, reckless pilot, and therefore a running gag is that she always crashes the train. *The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is based off the Rocket Man train from One Piece. Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Sector W7 Members